


A sheep goes to school (sans  bicycle)

by Darkhorse



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Completely fluffy and cuddly, Cosette as a sheep, Fluff, Javert has Jet-lag, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, World Book Day, late for it in England and early everywhere else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhorse/pseuds/Darkhorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home from a trip, Javert is confronted with a strange sight.</p><p>Based on Chapter 6 of Chrissy24601 Family Feelings collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sheep goes to school (sans  bicycle)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrissy24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy24601/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/939189) by [Chrissy24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy24601/pseuds/Chrissy24601). 



> Hope you like it Chrissy. 
> 
> Context: on World Book Day we always had to dress up as a character.

What on earth? What... On... Earth?  
Javert rubbed his eyes with one hand, blinking rapidly in an effort to wake himself up. There standing in the hallway, looking up at him, was a sheep. White wool, black limbs and face...Walking on it's hind legs, wearing shoes.  
What on earth was he looking at?  
  
The sheep's face made a movement that was surely anatomicaly impossible and Cosette's face appeared in its sted.  
"Do you like my costume Father?" _Costume? ___He nodded on reflex and started to climb down the stairs "Lovely." "I'm Jack the sheep, Papa made it for me..." She chattered on, most of it going clean over his head as he wandered into the kitchen. "But Papa won't let me take a bicycle to school, so I can't really be Jack and everyone will think I'm being uobrigible." " _unoriginal ___Cosette" He turned his head to Jean's gentle chuckle, seeing his partner clearly through Jet-lag filmed eyes "And if anyone asks, just tell them that you had to lend it to the wolf today, because he had a long journey to go on." Javert smothered a yawn and a grimace. He'd only just got back from Quebec, he didn't have to go anywhere did he?  
  
"But..."  
  
He heard Cosette's confused protest, even as he felt Jean's hand on his arm, standing him up and guiding back out the kitchen to the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Off you go, Mr Wolf, back up the stairs to your bed while I take this sheep off to school." He felt a light kiss on his cheek, both 'Goodmorning' and 'I'll see you later', and a gentle push in the small of his back. He obeyed, body over-ruling his knowledge that he shouldn't pander to Jet-lag. His bed did seem a very nice prospect...  


He rolled over and blinked himself awake to find Jean sitting on the empty side of the bed, watching him. "Better?  
Javert nodded. The clock might say it was 1pm, but it now felt like morning rather than the middle of the night. He felt Jean touch his cheek and leaned into it, sleepy enough to snuggle. "Why was Cosette dressed as a sheep this morning?"  
  
"It's World Book Day, they had to go as their favorite character."  
  
That, at last, made sense, Jack, the sheep who wanted a bicycle. He streached and started to worm his way out from under the covers. "Well, this Wolf would like some breakfast and a hug with the other sheep in this house, I'll pass on the bicycle." He yawned, but it was a waking up yawn this time.  
Jean kissed him "Welcome home, _Mon loup."_

**Author's Note:**

> Typed without spellcheck so the only intentional misspelling is Cosette's attempt at saying unoriginal.


End file.
